Warmth of Lies
by Nostalgic5947
Summary: PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, EnvyKimbley friendship , hints to one-sided EdEnvy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

'Unbelievable…'

Oscar Miles, Major of Amestris' Briggs, scowls up at the ceiling above him. He is in his room, the dark neck of some alcoholic beverage being strangled in his frustrated hold. Blood red eyes drift momentarily down to the opened envelope laying innocently on the Major's desk. He glares at it murderously.

'Why?'

Miles grabs the envelope and tosses it into the bin. At the last second, his hand twitches, throwing the projectile off course. It lands with a flop by the door. The dark skinned man stares at it for a moment before sighing tiredly. He takes a swing of the strangled bottle, distressed mind not registering the taste or flavor of the liquid. When he slumps back into his desk chair, he still does not know what he is drinking.

'How long has this been going on?'

Blood colored eyes close as tanned fingers rub the corners of the Major's eyes near his nose. He sighs quietly to himself, listening to the howling wind outside his window. Briggs is demanding his, and everyone else's, attention with another blizzard, rattling window panes and bending trees with angry and presumptuous winds. Miles obeys in the hopes that the storm will distract him from the official notice and two-worded letter from his wife.

'Ex-wife,' he mentally corrects. Miles swallows thickly. He brings the dark neck up again.

_Knock. KNOCK._

Miles jumps, almost spilling alcohol on himself. Blood red eyes open and stare at the door in alarm. They travel to the envelope on the floor. Miles quickly gets up to retrieve it before allowing the person to enter. As luck would have it, while in his worst state in a decade (he was really bad during and right after the Ishbalan War), none other than Zolf J. Kimbley would choose to bug him.

The Crimson Alchemist lets himself in, off-white suit clean and impeccable as always. Miles' luck never seems to hold when this man is around. Kimbley quickly notes several things about the situation; one is the envelope by his foot.

Softly closing the door, Kimbley kneels and picks up the clump of paper. He quietly makes his way to Miles, stopping at the man's desk and setting the bundle down. He does not look at it. Instead, he looks at Miles, standing warily in his own room as though it were a lion's den or a snake pit. Kimbley smiles.

"Lovely day, no?" He studies the man's expression, noting the disdain (oddly not for Kimbley but for what his words imply) and desperation on his face. "Is Briggs always this noisy?" he asks, hoping to strike a conversation. He is here for a reason, after all.

Miles shrugs, taking a seat at the desk again. He does not know why Kimbley is here nor does he know why he has yet to push him out. He is tired and his mind is reeling. He wants to understand his situation but he can't. He just does not understand his wife. He does not understand what he did WRONG.

Did he do something wrong?

He is not even sure. He does not think so. Maybe it is true: he should be at home more, he should have a little more space in his wife's life, he should care that she is not satisfied.

Maybe she should care that neglect is no reason to go around fu--

"I will take that as a yes."

Miles blinks and stares at Kimbley confusedly for a moment. What was he--? O right: the weather. Miles nods distractedly.

Kimbley frowns slightly. This is not as amusing as he had hoped it would be. Judging from his time under the mutt's care, Kimbley had assumed that stepping into his territory with the air of ignorance (or something similar) would annoy the man. All Kimbley seems to be doing now, however, is annoying himself.

Well, DAMN.

The Alchemist pretends to not be bothered with this. Instead, he walks around the room, still hoping to draw a reaction from the other man. He takes off his hat, planning to be here a while, and sets it on the nightstand table beside the bed. Next to where he places his hat sits a picture frame. Idly, he studies it.

Miles and a woman.

Kimbley suddenly remembers last week, when he had made a faux call to the Führer. He was actually calling a different Homunculus to request information on the members of Briggs.

Envy did not disappoint--he never does.

'_This must be the wife I read about…_' Kimbley thinks to himself, silently thanking Envy for fulfilling his request. Gold eyes dim slightly as another thought crosses his mind, the same thought he had when he first found out about Miles being married: _'He is already taken_.'

He repeats that to himself as he turns to see the man staring at him.

Another thought comes, unbidden: '_Is he drunk?_'

"Why are you here?" Miles finally asks. He does not bother to hide the dark necked bottle in his hand; rather, he sets it on his desk, on top of the envelope, and turns to face the Alchemist.

Kimbley shrugs, "It is your job to watch over me." The man smiles slightly, "I am merely making sure you do not get in trouble."

Miles eyes him incredulously. A dozen rebuttals run through his mind but, in the end, he just says, "… Right…" His crimson eyes return to his alcoholic beverage and he idly wonders if he can get Kimbley drunk and drop him off in his own room. He quickly waves the thought off as he realizes that would require actually TOUCHING the other male.

He would like to avoid that, thanks.

Kimbley smiles as he watches the irritation flicker across the mutt's face. He decides that Miles is cute when grumpy. He then decides that when he gets the chance, he will have to Homunculus-nap Envy and orchestrate a long night of drunken confessions to stave off this sudden inane interest he seems to have acquired in the other human. Dimly, he wonders what confessions the Sin would have. Probably something to do with him staring so intently at Edward Elric.

One of these days, Kimbley is going to have to sit the ancient down and explain to him just WHAT that fluttering feeling in his stomach is and just WHY he can never seem to stay calm when the older Elric is around.

Then again: Envy would have to do the same to him.

Kimbley turns away to hide his sudden scowl. Envy is in love with Full Metal (or at least really attracted to him). That is fine (it is not: it is dangerous and heartbreaking--but so is everything ELSE in their (pseudo-) lives so it really does not matter). Kimbley being in love with Miles? Well, one: he is NOT. Two: That is not fine. At all.

"You were given your own room for a reason, Alchemist."

Why Miles calls him that is beyond Kimbley, but in all honesty, he likes it better than when Greed calls him "Crimson". And it sounds better from Miles than it ever did from Frank Archer, the cold-blooded ass.

"And if I like yours better?" The mad bomber tosses back nonchalantly. He is eyeing the bed which, unlike the one in his temporary room, is dressed in dark blue covers with a thick black quilt. It looks so inviting…

"All rooms are the same if the rank is. We gave you a Major's room so it is the same as mine." Miles sighs tiredly. He eyes the drink longingly but acknowledges that it is a bad idea to get drunk in front of this man (he is not even sure Kimbley is human; he is just THAT nuts). He conveniently forgets that he is already just that: completely hammered.

Why ELSE would Kimbley's ass look so good.

O FUCK.

Miles shakes his head. Alcohol always loosened his back and his mind but knotted his tongue; he wife ('EX-wife.') always found that amusing. Then again: so had his drinking buddies.

"The bed looks like a hospital's," Kimbley calmly complains (the man is a walking oxymoron!). "I like this one better." And with that, the Alchemist is reclining on Miles' bed, shoes off and pale gray jacket tossed to the bed frame by his feet which are on the sheets and crossed at the ankles.

Miles' eye twitches.

"Yes, I like **my** bed too," he says, giving slight emphasis on the fact that it is HIS. "I also like sleeping on it. **Alone**."

Kimbley quietly gestures to the picture frame, "That says otherwise."

"That is--"

"Your wife."

"EX-wife; thank you."

For a moment, gold eyes stare in shocked happiness before Kimbley quickly masks his joy. Envy will have to listen to him rant about 'It' (God, Ishbala, The World, etc.) dangling a now SINGLE Miles under his nose and just out of reach.

Envy is gonna kill him.

"Ex?" Kimbley treads carefully, trying to be uncaring. He wants to see how resent this new development is. And if it can be used.

"Yes," the Major replies tersely. He says nothing else.

'_It is resent then. VERY resent._' That explains why he had not known and why Envy had not told him. It also means that Miles is still unavailable. (Hey, Kimbley is a killer not a rapist; he likes consensual sex--sex because ever since his own ex-wife, he has been very wary about letting others close. Why, then, is he so close to Envy? Simple: Envy is… well: ENVY.)

Gold eyes drift to the bottle and its make-shift coaster, "Is that what those papers are?" Kimbley freezes as rage filled, crimson eyes glare at him. "Ah…" He nods to himself and looks away, gold eyes skittishly staring out the window. He tries to ignore his erratic heartbeat. The room goes silent.

Miles takes this time to study the Alchemist from his seat by the desk. He allows his eyes to drunkenly trace the pale man's cheek bones, sunken and ashy face, strong jaw, smooth throat, petruding but almost delicate collar bo--What. The. FUCK.

Panicky, Miles takes a swing of the dark necked bottle. Only after two mouthfuls does it register that his action will only make things worse. He mentally swears: colorfully.

The silence continues.

The wind outside finally ceases rattling the windows. Now, it just howls. Kimbley is still staring out the window though, mind blank for once. He welcomes it; years of war and the military had made it natural for his mind to think rapidly, thus making his brain constantly filled with chemicals and decompositions that normally leave him spent and none-alcoholically hung-over. Those headaches are a bitch. And they make him a bitch, as Envy so often tells him rather cheerfully.

Yeah; Envy is gonna get an earful later. Then, when Kimbley has finally calmed down, the Sin will probably kill the Alchemist. O, the joy of their twisted friendship.

A sigh breaks the silence. Kimbley glances over to see Miles tossing out the now empty bottle of… whatever alcohol it was. The younger man's glassy eyes stare tiredly at the wall and Kimbley wonders if the Major is any good at holding liquor. He somehow doubts it.

He tucks that little titbit away.

Miles' bleary eyes drift to him and for a moment, Kimbley worries about the man being a violent or angry drunk. When the mutt stands and drags his feet to the bed, Kimbley wonders why he was ever (and it really pains and embarrasses him to admit this) intimidated by Miles before.

Is it his blood? (Ishbalans are volatile, after all--look at Scar.) His age? (Kimbley is so OLD now; he knows that even if he had been able to stay in shape nothing would change the fact that he is of retiring age.) His HEIGHT? (God awful thing THAT is; the Major's a bloody TOWER.) Maybe it is just his eyes--those freaky red piercing bright eyes that seer Kimbley's skin and soul.

Maybe.

Could be all those things.

Who really cares?

Kimbley sure doesn't, not when aforementioned Major is ON TOP OF HIM.

"Ah… M-Miles…" Kimbley curses himself for stuttering as he gently prods the younger male on top his person. Miles groans throatily and buries his face into Kimbley's neck. "Ah." The Alchemist blinks, pausing as a pleasured shiver runs up his spine. His face flushes as the Major relaxes drunkenly against him.

O this is BAD.

Kimbley shifts, trying to roll over so Miles will fall on the bed and therefore off of him. The mutt grumbles into his neck and suddenly hugs Kimbley, sighing contently when the man freezes and stops trying to dislodge him. Miles drifts into a light sleep to the erratic sound of Ishbalan drums.

* * *

**Posted:** April 13


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:** Explicit Content in this chapter!!!!!

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kimbley stares, panicking, at the Major's ceiling. For the love of 'It'…

Miles snores lightly into Kimbley's ear, nose nudging his neck gently. Then it is nudging his earlobe, making the Alchemist jolt. Miles sighs happily and drifts into a deeper sleep. Kimbley just continues staring.

'_This… was a bad idea…_' he finally decides; _this _being him coming to bother Miles. The wind howls outside, bending the trees into rather frightening shadows along Miles' walls. To Kimbley, the only scary thing right now is Miles himself, draped atop the mad bomber and kissing his neck in sleep.

Kimbley's eyes widen.

O SHIT.

The raven haired man squirms and returns to his earlier attempts at removing the younger man from his person. It does not work. Not only is Miles taller than Kimbley, but the mutt is proving to be heavier too: a lot heavier. Kimbley swears to himself.

Part of him wonders why he is not blowing the man up. Surely that would be easier than squirming around? That part of him is quickly answered, though, when Kimbley suddenly thinks: '_This feels good..._' and moans. Miles is now nipping his neck, slightly chilled hands caressing the Alchemist's sides. Kimbley wonders what on EARTH the mutt is dreaming about. '_If this is a joke,_' he thinks as Miles begins to unbutton his shirt, '_I am making him the new Lust and blowing him up over and over again. ENDLESSLY._' That'll teach him.

Lust would really fit this side of Miles, too.

... Perhaps a bit too well.

Kimbley shivers as he finds himself shirtless. Miles drunkenly (or sleepily) kisses down the bomber's chest, sucking his solar plexus while fondling the soft nubs of his nipples. Kimbley presses his lips together and closes his eyes, his face turning red as he tries to stifle his voice. He is scared. While it is not his first time with a man, it IS his first time with one who is dreaming--most likely of his wife. '_Ex-wife_.' Whatever. Point is: Kimbley is afraid of what Miles will do if he wakes up.

_Won't he wake up when he feels THAT?_ The logical and cynical part of him asks. It then prompts him to blow the Major up, to hell with the fact that he will probably hurt himself being this close. Kimbley then decides that he has a twisted sense of logic (something those around him have been **trying** to get through to him for the past--say--20 years? His logic snorts at him).

'_I do not KNOW!_' Kimbley wails to himself as Miles inches his way down, still fondling the Alchemist's chest. He fights down a panicky sob as Miles licks the Alchemist's naval, dipping into his belly button in a mockery of the act he obviously (and quite literally) dreams of performing. Kimbley has to stop this. Now. But his hands will not move. His mind tells them to but his body does not listen. No part of it does. It listens to Miles instead. It obeys the man as he kisses and licks and whispers gently into his skin. Kimbley just stares down at the white head and whimpers.

Miles begins to unbutton the Alchemist's pants.

O SHIIIT!

Kimbley hisses as the trousers slip off. In the mists of all his panic and mental debates, he had missed a very important fact: he is HARD. 'It' must hate him. A lot. Kimbley swallows a moan as he feels Miles kiss his inner thigh. (Envy prefers his outer thigh being touched, unless it's the right leg--his Oroborus is very sensitive but he loves it too much to hide it away. Thus, we get his very... skimpy outfit; Kimbley no longer says 'slutty' since the last time he did, Envy bit him. Why he is thinking of **that **NOW of all times, Kimbley does not know, but he thinks it is his way of coping with being raped. Again.)

That thought tangent only took a few seconds, but it was apparently long enough for Miles to start nuzzling his bare cock. Kimbley freezes: his BARE cock? '_Where did my underwear go?_' The Alchemist swallows thickly as Miles licks the underside of his member. '_Why is he not stopping?!_' There is no why he can NOT realize he is being intimate with a MAN. Not with--o GOD. Kimbley moans loudly, hips and thighs twitching, as Miles gently sucks his tip. He clutches the man's shoulders with trembling hands, blindly holding on as he is suddenly deep throated.

FUCK.

"Wh-What are you DREAMING of!" Kimbley mindlessly hisses out as his body spasms from pleasure. He groans as Miles slides off his length.

"Nothing."

The room goes still. Dark maroon eyes watch as shocked gold widen. Miles notes two things he missed while faking sleep: one, Kimbley's bright red face; two, Kimbley's tears. A tan hand rises to brush the wetness away but is halted by a pale hand. It slaps his face.

"What. The HELL," Kimbley breaths out. His eyes are now lit with fury and his face flushed with shame. Miles notes that it is easy to tell the difference because Kimbley's ears are now red too. The Major promptly ignores the sting of his cheek.

"Sorry, I'm still drunk."

Kimbley snaps, "That makes this okay?!" He shoves the man off and tries to get his clothes. The cynical part of his mind is bragging about being right and also informing him that his socks are still on. Joy.

"You didn't stop me."

Kimbley rounds on him and slaps Miles' face again, "I couldn't get you off me! You weigh too much!"

"You could have stopped me when I was--"

"I li--I did not want to have to deal with--THIS!" Kimbley's cheeks turn a deeper shade of red as he stops himself from saying he **liked **it. Miles remains silent, nursing his two red cheeks. "Why... Why did you DO that anyway?" Kimbley asks, trying to button up his shirt. His hands are shaking too much. "You were awake... and knew..."

Miles watches the man struggle, with his shirt and for words. He smiles slightly, taking the older male's wrist in his hands and pulling him close. He wraps his arms around Kimbley, fingering his shirt and nuzzling his throat. The Alchemist is wary, still and rigid in his embrace. Miles swallows when he feels the other's palms press against his chest, fingers splaying. Kimbley pulls his legs up, trying to become smaller and push the Major farther away at the same time. Before he can get his legs between them, however, Miles holds him closer and uses his weight to push him back down against the bed.

"Is it okay if I'm not sure?" Miles asks, trying to find an answer to Kimbley's question. He can only think of one as he stares at the picture of him and his wife.

"Then get off me!" Kimbley yells, pushing against the larger, heavier man and gravity. Go figure he cannot win against both. He hates that decade in prison. It maddened his mind and softened his body. He cannot even say he has brains over brawns now!

"But I like--" Miles stops. He tightens his hold on Kimbley. Then, after a quick kiss to the older man's neck, Miles gets up and throws the covers over the pale man. He then leaves the room.

* * *

**Posted:** April 15


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What... the HELL..." Kimbley mutters to himself as he stalks down Briggs' halls. He is getting wary looks. Behind him, he hears the white clothed men of Briggs rushing to contact Miles or his superiors so they can get back to keeping tabs on Kimbley. The Alchemist snorts. Good luck there; Miles has been avoiding the bomber since last night and Kimbley knows how to get some peace in this place.

Using a little Alchemy (he is too weak to use his none-existent muscles), Kimbley unlocks the heavy door to the roof of Briggs. With a wiry grin, he steps out, pulling his hair tie off. The wind whips his raven locks to the side as he pulls the hair tie to his lips.

"Come on Envy..." He hopes the Homunculus has time for him. Gently, he fingers the tie in his hand. It shines bright white and heats up a moment later. He grins again; Envy took the time to locate the tie which means he will be there in just a moment. Kimbley brushes snow off the edge of the roof and sits down, dangling his legs off the side and staring down. The long, winding path he drove down to get here is layered with fresh snow, as is everything else. He shivers as the wind hits him again and the cold from his seat seeps into his bones. He hopes Envy does not mind hugs today...

"I hate snow."

Kimbley smiles and lets himself laugh. Even in prison and the military, Envy was always the only one to do that. He always got Kimbley to laugh. It was not insane laughter either--it was REAL laughter; the kind you hear from happy people or innocents, not mass murderers or mad bombers. "Did you sink in it again?"

"Duh," Envy huffs, sitting down next to Kimbley. The Homunculus swings his feet over the edge childishly, displaying his soaked socks and legs. A moment later, he is dried, the remains of his shape-shifting glowing brightly before fading. "It's damn cold too. And wet. It's just ICK!" the ancient complains, throwing his hands in the air and waving them around with this cute, annoyed look on his face. Kimbley laughs, nodding in agreement. He idly wonders if anyone from Briggs would have defended the snow against the two of them before deciding he really does not want to know.

"Yeah, it is."

Envy slowly drops his hands, staring incredulously at the soft response. Then he nods, "Yup, you got problems." He grins and leans closer, "Need a hug, Kimi?" There is a moment of silence before Kimbley nods. Envy stares at him. "Fuck... What happened?" Suddenly, he growls and hops up, clenching his hand and shaking his fist, "They hurt you, didn't they? I'm gonna kill them! Rip their limbs off and make them eat them! I'll make them eat their own damn LIVER!" If the grotesque imagery Envy's words created bothered Kimbley, he did a great job of hiding it.

"It is not them, so you have no excuse to see the Elric; sorry." Normally, Envy would blow up and yell something like: I don't care about that fucker--I just want him DEAD! But because of the monotone voice Kimbley used to speak, Envy cannot help but stare uncertainly. "It was... Major Miles."

"Then I'll make him eat Chibi-san's metal arm," Envy says, not realizing that he just confirmed Kimbley's statement and thoughts about the Homunculus' unhealthy obsession with the older Elric brother.

"He... got intimate... with me."

Envy stares in shock at Kimbley, "W-WHAT?"

"He pushed me into the bed and stripped me and--"

"STOP!!!" Envy yells, flailing his arms. His face is flushed and his ears are red, frazzled hair whipping around his head and body. '_He looks cute,_' Kimbley thinks, '_Not cute like Miles, but still cute._' Kimbley smiles.

"That hug?"

Envy stares for a moment before nodding and sitting back down. He slides closer, draping an arm over the human's shoulder as Kimbley's arm wraps around the Homunculus' back. They stare down in silence, taking in this moment.

Envy is a very volatile Sin, always needing what he cannot have or get. He rampages to cover his hurt (why does no one help me? why does Father ignore me?), his anxiety (why can't I have this? it's just ONE thing. that's all I want. just this one thing...), and his desperation (I want it! I need it! please, just let me have this one thing! it's all I need!). In all his long centuries and many lives, he has only ever gotten things he did not want: Father, siblings who do not care about him but expect him to care for them, pain, loneliness, hatred, unreciprocated love, the murder of the only sibling he DID like (Lust... please come back. Please...? I'll do anything. I miss you. Please, Lust? Lust...), being used and beaten and broken like a tool with no meaning... When he first met Kimbley, he had only been 8. The first thing he did was hug Envy. Hugged him and clung to him like he was important, like he was special, like he was SOMETHING and not the nothing Father made him feel like or the object his siblings made him into. It was then that Envy decided that not all humans need to die. He took Kimbley with him after murdering the people he was staying with (there was no physical resemblance between the child and the others in that house so Envy is sure he was not really theirs) and fought to keep him. Kimbley then became "Envy's Human". Envy had been 362.

Kimbley himself is also volatile. He is unpredictable and loves to watch others squirm. He has a brilliant mind and a startling way with words. He can talk circles around Father, to every Sin's amusement, and was once able to take down Pride with a containment array that literally bottled the 'eldest' Homunculus up, shadows and all. The thing about him is that he cannot handle closeness. He gets confused, unable to understand others or properly interoperate what they say and do. Humans confuse him. Growing up under the care and guidance of Homunculi and their detached father, Kimbley has a hard time humbling himself to the point that he can mingle properly with other humans. That is what caused his imprisonment: his inability to relate to and thus have feelings for humans. This inability led him to kill his own men when they refused him. He lashed out, much like his owner (his Envy), in the face of being denied what he wanted--needed. Kimbley is as much Envy's as Envy is his. Envy became "Kimbley's Homunculus" when he was 396 and Kimbley 42.

It is their similarities that bring them together, make them close and comfortable with the nearness that normally confuses and scares them. So now, as they sit on the roof of Briggs with their arms around each other in the first embrace since they met, they suddenly laugh: at their predicament, at their contradictory actions and feelings, and at themselves from what seems like so long ago. Envy laughs at how it took them over 30 years to finally hug again when he could never find it in himself to so much as touch Lust (now he never can). Kimbley laughs at the fact that the first and only person he ever trusted with his life is the very same person he shied away from for over 3 decades, even when he visited him in prison--with STEAK (SO much better than that mashed crap never looking at mashed potatoes the same again meat is so good love Envy must thank h--can't hug him too close too close!).

Tears cascade down their faces, clammy and awkward but so REFRESHING. They hold each other tighter, laughing and crying as something (they have no idea what nor do they really care) breaks inside them--freeing them--and something else clicks in place--securing them together; forever, constant: infinity. Tear-filled eyes look at each other as one thought passes through their minds: Mine.

At last, Envy got what he wanted: someone that he can call his and can care for him as he cares for them.

At last, Kimbley got what he wanted: someone to be close to that he understands and understands him too.

Now if only they were in love with each other and not people who hate them.

* * *

**Posted:** April 19


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: YES!!!! FINALS ARE **OVER**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D_

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Miles sighs as he looks down another hallway. Where on EARTH is that Alchemist? Briggs is a big place, Miles knows, but when it comes to the mad bomber, for some reason, no place is too big. He always knows where to go, what to do, how to do it; he is like a bona fide know-it-all. At first, he had pissed Miles off. He wondered why he had to be the one to deal with the insufferable man. Then the Alchemist's polymathism began to amuse Miles. He would watch others be stumped and find himself pleased with the knowledge that HE was not shocked. Then the amusement became like as Miles found himself marveling at the older man's mind--at his sheer intellect. He started to enjoy being around Kimbley then: enjoyed watching and sometimes interacting with the man that hurt and killed so many and yet was so... becoming and... fun?

Miles sighs and shakes his head. 'I'm nuts. It doesn't matter if I like him; he has to be taken care of.' The double meaning of his thought escapes him.

"Ah... Ah... Achoo!"

Miles stops and blinks, eye brow rising as a person sniffles and rounds the corner. To his amusement, Kimbley is not looking where he is going. The Major grins and stays on course, wrapping his arms around Kimbley when he walks into Miles. Bleary, red rimmed eyes blink up at him. Miles stares. "You were crying?" he asks, astonished. Kimbley sputters.

"N--well, yes, but..." The Alchemist vaguely waves a hand. "What are YOU doing, by the way? Don't you have a marriage to save?"

Miles frowns, "It can't really be saved."

"Why is that? Too lazy?" Kimbley asks snidely. He pushes the man away and walks on, "And they call ME heartless." He chuckles, trying to hide his cough.

"I'm neither," Miles replies, trying not to sound defensive as he catches up with the other man. "I just see no point in trying to win back a girl who throws away years of marriage for sex."

Kimbley eyes Miles strangely, the skin around said body parts puffy and inflamed making them water, "Sex is great." Miles stares at him. "At least now I know why you don't have kids." Miles gaps. "And seeing how uncaring you seem about this, I see why she's leaving you. I would too."

Miles grabs his arm and stops, halting the older man's movements too, "What do you mean? She cheated on me! On YEARS of--!"

"Of **what**, Major Miles?" Kimbley asks. "Of love? Of being legally bound? Or of empty beds and long nights, cold mornings and meaningless days, tiring hours of waiting on phone calls and tears when it hits that there will be none? Just **what **have you been giving her, Major?" Kimbley coughs into his fist, cursing the weakness of humans and his body in particular. He then curses prison and the horrid mash he was forced to eat. Then he curses Miles' astonished face.

"I... I don't know..."

Kimbley scuffs as he makes his way back to his room, "Then figure it out and change that last one."

* * *

Taking Kimbley's advice, Miles stands in the lobby and waits for an available phone. He tries to think of what he will say. Nothing comes to mind, though; nothing pertaining, anyway. Kimbley comes to mind (Is he ok? How bad is his cold? Does he need help? Is he eating or sleeping it off? He needs liquids and hot soup; is he taking the time to get that?), so when there is an available phone, Miles ignores it and heads down to the kitchen. Picking up a bowl of soup and some lemon tea, Miles speaks pleasantly with the kitchen staff for a moment before making his way to where they situated Kimbley.

Opening the door, the food stuffs balanced on a tray in his other hand, Miles finds Kimbley in his room with... a cat? Gold eyes stare up at the Major from Kimbley's lounging position on the bed. Miles stares back. The room remains silent.

The black cat meows, trotting over at the smell of food. It purrs and curls around Miles' ankle, obviously wanting something to eat. Miles carefully shuts the door and walks slowly to the bed, not wanting to trip over the cat milling around his ankles. He sets the tray down on the nightstand and parks it on the bed. He frowns. It is hard, the mattress' firmness making it uncomfortable. If Kimbley liked Miles' bed, then this one WOULD be a bed the Alchemist would want to avoid. Will he be able to sleep alright?

"Why are you here?"

Miles watches the cat hop onto the nightstand and sniff at the soup. He duly notes that it is now him invading another's space. He almost chuckles and asks how Kimbley feels to be on the receiving end of his own antics. It is a really good thing Miles has tact. "You need to eat something." He takes the bowl of soup away from the curious animal ("mrow!") and holds it out to Kimbley, "You also need to stay hydrated and sleep your cold off."

"Who the hell said I have a COLD?" Kimbley snaps. He turns away from the soup, not wanting to risk anything. He was planning to sleep now and wait until after dark to sneak into the kitchen and make his own soup. He would not put it passed these hypocrites to poison his portions.

"You did when you sneezed." Miles holds the bowl closer to Kimbley, hoping he will take it. Kimbley scowls.

"Shouldn't you be on the phone?"

His ex-wife... Right. "I don't know what to say to her yet." Might as well be honest, right? When Kimbley turns to study his face, he agrees with himself and wonders if the man really CAN read minds. Kimbley huffs.

"You're hopeless." Gold eyes stare up at the borrowed room's ceiling, "Don't plan out your words; just say them. If they're practiced, she'll just hate you more."

"Why are you--?"

"I'm not helping you," Kimbley snaps. The cat is pawing at Miles' outstretched hand. "I just don't want you single."

Miles stares incredulously, but as Kimbley's eyes widen and his face flushes at his words, Miles thinks he understands. 'He... doesn't want me... **available**?' Slowly, he smiles. "There's two ways to avoid that happening, you know." He wonders if Kimbley would accept. Probably not.

The cat is meowing for food again. That is the only thing holding back an oppressive silence. Finally, Kimbley lets out a shaky breath.

"You're nuts," he says simply. The cat seems to agree. "Just call her and tell her you want to spend a vacation with her."

Miles raises a brow, "A vacation?" That sounds nice. Unfortunately, his wife is not particularly fun to be around. Why HAD he married her? Their dates had always been calm and uneventful at best. They never did _it _until they were married--they just never had the urge (same urge that seems to be very **active** with a certain mad bomber...). They never really went out or had fun together; not just because he was always in Briggs, but because she just never really wanted to (or she was trying to say she did without saying that... which is dumb since Miles is NOT a mind reader). Thinking about it... Who proposed to whom? Because Miles does not even remember THAT.

What happened and why did they even start?

"Yes, a vacation: take her to the beach or a spa or just walk and talk. I don't know; she's YOUR wife." Kimbley waves him off, trying to hide his sniffles. He hates this weak body!

"What would you do then? If you were married and in this position."

Kimbley studies the Major quietly for a moment. He then sighs, "I'd follow my gut."

Miles cants his head, "Your gut?"

Kimbley nods, "My gut. I'd do what I want, like I always do."

"So, basically, just do what I want to do?" Miles asks, needing to confirm.

"Yes: just think of what you want and reach for it. Like with Alchemy," the bomber says with a grin. He would have chuckled, but he did not want to cough.

Just take what he wants... Miles sets the cooling soup down and ignores the cat as it trots over to the bowl. He takes Kimbley's arm and pulls him close, pressing their lips together before any protests can be made. Kimbley gasps into the kiss, groaning as his lips are forced open and he is pushed down. He clutches the sleeves of Miles' jacket as the Major continues to ravish his mouth. The cat watches from the nightstand.

'And if I want you?'

* * *

**Posted:** April 22


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes: Sorry this took so long_

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You are absolutely NUTS," Kimbley gasps as his mouth is finally freed. Miles chuckles lightly at him. "You're going to get sick, dumbass."

"Ah, so you admit that you're ill?" Miles prods. Kimbley's brow twitches. "Then..." Miles picks up the soup again, "EAT."

The Alchemist scowls, "Go back to your wife."

"You just told me to reach for what I want," Miles points out. "That's what I'm doing."

"I don't see you running to a phone, Major. Hell, go DRIVE your ass down to the woman, why don't you?"

Miles sighs, "Because: she's not what I want."

"Who; we're talking about people, not things, Major," Kimbley corrects him. What? He is a grammar nut. Seriously. His kids love it too.

"She is not WHO I want," Miles corrects. He chuckles, "I want YOU." He swallows; he had not been planning on letting it slip out just yet--he knows the bomber would not take it well.

There is a pregnant pause in which Kimbley swears he hears a train wreck. "WHAT?" He jumps up, waving a finger accusingly at Miles, "You nutcase! Fruit cake! Quack!" The cat jumps on his arm and crawls up to sit on his shoulders, meowing in agreement (then again, the cat seems to love agreeing with Kimbley). "Go back to your wife!"

Miles scowls and stands too, "You just told me to do what I want! To reach for what I want! Well, I want YOU!"

Kimbley backs away from him. He rigidly points to the door, "Out." His voice is quiet and chilling. "I am not here for games, Major. OUT."

"Kim--"

"**OUT**!"

Miles obeys, staring at the quivering Alchemist until the door shuts. When the Major's footsteps finally fade away, Kimbley takes the cat into his arms and collapses onto the bed. "Bastard..." He hugs the cat tightly and Envy hugs back.

"Fucking BASTARD..."

* * *

The next morning, Miles walks into the large cafeteria with a cloud over his head. His goggles hide the dark circles under his eyes and the sore, redness of them too. He takes his usual seat across from Major General Armstrong and proceeds to allow his head to hit the table. He does not move.

"Bad night?" Olivier Mira Armstrong asks blankly. She does not stop eating.

"Kimbley is sick."

"Yes, he is," the woman says with a slight scowl. Her emotionless mask cracking even that much is quite the statement.

"No," Miles sighs as he sits up. "I mean he is with cold; under the weather--**that **type of sick."

"O," Olivier says quietly. "That's good. He will be able to do less. We can take the Scar-hunt off him too." She smirks slightly, "Perfect."

Miles watches her silently. He frowns, wanting to say that it is wrong to take pleasure in such a thing, but, knowing that just a few days ago he would have said the same, he stays quiet. Or he tries to. Why is it that everyone he knows can read minds but him? (He sure knows himself but that doesn't seem to count.)

"You don't agree, do you?" Olivier asks, actually curious. She watches the mutt with inquiring blue eyes. Miles stares back and swallows; he better tell her now before she gets serious about it--she is easier to handle when only curious.

"I don't." Hey, he told her.

Olivier frowns, "You're worried about him?" She can only wonder why.

"He doesn't seem to be bothered. He didn't get soup and didn't accept the one I gave him. He also didn't seem too hurried to rest and sleep it off. Nor did he bother to hydrate himself," Miles states softly--worriedly. He sighs, "I wonder about his health. Ten years in prison couldn't have done it any good and now he's getting sick so easily..."

Olivier stares for a moment, a bit perturbed. "He was supposed to die." At Miles sudden stiffness, she adds, "For what he did in the war." The Major nods, but for some reason he does not relax. Olivier thinks she knows why, "I don't think he got what he deserves--" she stops as the object of their conversation steps into the large room. The white-clad members of Briggs ignore him after seeing his gloves on; they do not wonder about the thick scarf that is, for once, wrapped around his neck or the fact that his jacket is actually buttoned up. Miles notes all of this as does Olivier--the Major is the only one who sees that those deadly hands are shaking, too.

The gold eyed man strides forward, doing a marvelous job of hiding his sickness. He stops beside Miles and clasps his hands behind his back, smiling like he always did before. It is as though nothing happened. Miles feels his stomach sinking. Kimbley does not seem to care.

"Major Miles? I have an order to pick up some goods from the base of the mountain. Since you were assigned to watch me..." The smile never leaves his face. Miles desperately wishes it would; it is so damn FAKE. Why did he never notice that?

With a sigh, Miles pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind and stands, "Of course."

* * *

The drive down is silent. Kimbley sits in the back, far away from Miles. One of the Alchemist's bodyguard's sits in the passenger seat that Miles wishes Kimbley was in. The Major holds this back and continues driving; though, he silently wonders if the Alchemist is okay--his hands are shaking in his lap.

When they reach the bottom of the mountain, Kimbley gets out of the car and walks into the small seating area at the base. Miles watches as the older man waves cheerfully at a blonde teenager. The girl stands and bows, her erratic movements suggesting that she does not know Kimbley in anyway. Is she just a middleman then? Kimbley picks up the suitcase by the girl's side and steps out of the seating area with a smile. The girl chases after him.

"Ah, Kimbley-san--!"

"It's alright, dear," the Alchemist waves her down. "I've got it, no problem." Miles watches as the older man loads the bags and suit cases the nervous girl brought with her. It suddenly clicks. The _goods _Kimbley had been referring to... is this girl. 'Why...?' "All in," Kimbley says, making a pun as he gestures to the car. The girl giggles at him and nods, smiling and then flushing when the man opens the door for her. She climbs in, scooting farther back so Kimbley can sit next to her. When the man closes the door, he grins to Miles, "And back we go."

Miles nods and begins the drive up.

He listens to the two in the back, marveling at how **charming **Kimbley can be. He's not too much so either; rather, he is a healthy mix of chauvinistic, honest, and humble. Miles quickly learns to admire this side of the man as the girl's (her name turned out to be Winry Rockbell) eyes light up with pride when Kimbley praises her parents. He distinctly feels a tug in his chest when the Alchemist smiles almost warmly at her. His smile is lacking something but Miles cannot figure out what.

When they reach Briggs, Kimbley kindly orders some of his men to help lift the bags. His attitude is different, Miles notes, when around this girl. They do not know each other, that is obvious--Kimbley did not even get to see her parents before the grave--but he seems to hold... a soft spot (is that the right term for this?) for this Winry girl. Winry seems to like Kimbley too, smiling and trailing after him with little prompting. Is Kimbley just playing? Putting on airs to get the girl to like him? Somehow, Miles doubts that. Why? Easy: Kimbley touches her.

Not perversely. Not at all like that. But he pats her head and holds her shoulder to steer her. He smiles at her and laughs and he seems to be oddly comfortable with the girl. He does not mind that she says his hair is pretty (something most guys subjected to would cringe at) nor does he care when she says his eyes are gorgeous (she got a good look when he peered at her after she asked if he was really a part of the military--something about him being so bright when compared to everyone else here). Instead, he compliments her back, fingering her hair in a teasing manner that Miles is certain he would never be comfortable doing with anyone else.

It's cute. They're like girl friends or sisters (if him thinking of Kimbley as a CHICK is not weird enough... he just wondered if he would have been able to win the Alchemist's heart had he actually been a girl).

Miles sighs to himself, rubbing his temple as the odd thought persists. His red eyes watch the man as he guides the girl around. He is suddenly aware of the fact that Kimbley would make a beautiful girl. Beautiful and DEADLY.

Not that he isn't already.

**

* * *

Posted: **May 12


	6. Chapter 6

_Notes: Sorry this took so long_

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Even after Full Metal warns her, Winry does not stop liking Kimbley. She still sits with him to eat, to the shock of Briggs' members, and talks animatedly with him in the halls. Miles becomes a shadow to them; half promising the Elric's that he will watch over their mechanic and half promising himself that he will find a way to get Kimbley to like him. Until he can, though, watching Kimbley from this mild distance is fine.

Or it had been.

In the wake of this strange and affectionate sisterhood, Miles had forgotten all about Kimbley's cold. Winry had never known-until now.

The mess hall is loud as always. Kimbley is sitting at the small table he claimed for himself when he came to Briggs. His bodyguards are off to the side, eating their own meals. The Alchemist sits before an empty space, Winry across from him. Her once empty space is currently filled with a plate of food. To her left (Kimbley's right) sits Miles, quietly eating his own meal, and to her right (Kimbley's left, of course) is Full Metal who is wolfing down everything but his plate.

Kimbley is not eating.

No one seems to notice this, however, and Kimbley makes no big deal about it so everyone figures he ate already (the Alchemist is obnoxiously loud when he thinks he has been crossed so everyone is certain they would know when he has been denied a meal). Winry is currently huffing at Edward's annoyed glares, telling him to stop being mean to _Kimbley-san_. The man in question simply smiles (tiredly, Miles notes) and waves her down. The girl does not like that her newest friend lets her childhood friend bully him. She thinks it is annoying. Everyone else thinks it is odd. What Kimbley thinks? No one really knows.

"I'm just saying..." Full Metal starts. Winry promptly cuts him off.

"Enough, Ed!" She threatens him with her wrench. The teen goes quiet. Kimbley just continues to smile in that fake, plastic way of his. Miles cannot help but want that mask OFF. Winry tucks her wrench away and looks at Kimbley, "So, Kimbley-san." She smiles shyly, "Do you... have anyone you like?"

The table goes silent. The other occupants notice this and quiet down too. The only thing Miles can think is where on EARTH **that** question came from-and who such a person might be.

Kimbley stares at Winry for nearly a full minute. He then smiles, "Define _like_, please."

"Um... Love-like? Like-like? Uh... Romantically," she finally settles on a suitable word. Kimbley smiles again.

"No one."

Miles sighs quietly.

"Really?" Winry asks in shock. Yeah, Miles was hoping too... "Surely there are lots of people who like you!" The girl huffs, "**I** like you."

Kimbley laughs as everyone stares in shocked fear, "I like you too, dear." The Alchemist smiles at the girl's happy flush, "You remind me of my dau-!" He slams his mouth shut. Gold eyes stare at the table cloth and the man goes uncharacteristically silent. Everyone's ears begin to ring.

"Your..." Winry takes an educated guess, "Daughter?"

A full minute of silence. Kimbley nods.

The whole place erupts into gasps. One squeal punctuates it.

"Kyaaa! That's awesome!" Winry grins. "Can I meet her? Is she my age? O, does she go to school or is she working? What does she do? What're her interests?" She leans forward excitedly and waits for an answer. She does not get one. Instead, Kimbley quietly gets up and, while trembling, rushes to the nearest bathroom.

"Kimbley!" Miles chases after him, stopping Winry from getting too close. Kimbley is dry-heaving into the toilet when Miles finds him. The man has taken off his jacket and scarf (why had no one noticed how bundled the man had become?), pale hands clutching the porcelain bowl. Miles quickly wets a paper towel and holds it out to the bomber, watching him carefully as he breathes rapid and shallow. The Alchemist wipes away the bile and struggles into a standing position. He rinses his mouth and washes his face before fixing his hair meticulously. Miles almost chuckles at his primping.

When he is done, Kimbley gathers his jacket and scarf and walks out the door. Winry is there to greet him. She hugs him tightly and says: "I'm sorry. I won't ask again."

Kimbley just nods and walks off to wash his clothes.

* * *

"You okay?"

Kimbley nods, hanging his jacket to dry and loosely wrapping his scarf in a looping pattern to let the water evaporate off without letting the cloth touch the floor. He settles back onto the stool beside the washing bin and sighs.

"The mechanic girl sure likes you..."

Kimbley chuckles tiredly, "Yes... I like her too." Gold eyes close as memories of a little girl permeates his vision, her long black hair flowing in curls and her soft, doe eyes shining brightly. He can still hear her giggles and her lovingly calling _*"Daddy!"*_ even though it has been over two decades since either graced his ears.

"Don't think about that, Kimi." A half-gloved hand gently caresses Kimbley's cheeks. "Don't think of her." Soft, cold lips press against his forehead. "Just trust me."

Kimbley nods and lets Envy hold him. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Notes: Sorry this took so long_

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"No way... THAT guy has a DAUGHTER?"

"Yeah, I know."

"That's nuts..."

"Who'd want to carry HIS spawn for 9 months?"

"Not MY wife!"

Laughter fills the mess hall as breakfast is served. Men donned in warm, white uniforms chuckle at their own antics, stuffing their mouths with bacon and eggs. Major General Armstrong sits quietly, eating her omelet and waiting for her most trusted Major to walk in. A few minutes later, Miles wonders in with a nervous Winry trailing behind him. After her enters Full Metal and his little brother (surprisingly, he is a tall, **empty** suit of armor and named Alphonse). The small group collects around Olivier and brings a sudden change in conversations all over. The members of Briggs have come to accept that, for whatever reason, Miles does not like to hear them put down the mad bomber.

Speaking of whom...

"Where's your boyfriend?" Olivier's question is directed at either Winry or Miles. Neither have an answer. "I see..." the Major General sighs after a moment of silence."Miles..." the woman begins. "You said a few nights ago that he was sick?" Miles nods, brows furrowing in worry. "We should make sure he is not dying then." That decided, the woman stands and exits, Miles, Winry, Edward, and Alphonse all quickly following.

Olivier knocks politely on the door that hides Kimbley's temporary room. There is a moment of silence before she knocks again. When there is no reply, Olivier looks at Miles. The Major nods and pulls out a ring of keys. He tugs one up and opens the door with ease. Glancing inside, the group blinks in shock.

Kimbley is nothing but a shivering ball on the white bed, the only things of him truly visible being his inky black hair and his bright red face. His eyes are tightly shut and his entire body seems to be quaking. His breath comes out in harsh pants and his fists are weakly gripping the sweat soaked sheets for dear life.

"Kimbley-san!" Winry cries. She bursts into the room and rushes to the Alchemist's side. She gently brushes his sweaty hair back as Olivier rushes to the bathroom for a towel and water. Miles is the next person to move, pulling the sweaty sheets off the Alchemist and dropping them to the floor. Alphonse picks them up and leaves the room to soak them in saturated-detergent.

"Take off his clothes," Olivier commands as she returns with a basin of water and a few hand towels. When she sees the three blank stares directed at her, the Major General rolls her eyes. "We need to get him clean and a bath will have to wait—unless one of you wants to pick him up while he's all sweaty and gross?"

Miles swallows, "I think, for the benefit of the children, that bath is a better idea." Besides, Kimbley would hate to have scared Winry by being naked in front of her—daughter of doctors or not, some things are just too abnormal for teen age girls.

"Fine, you pick him up. I already drew the bath." Oliver smirks at Miles scowl; she KNEW he would say that, the...the... KNOW-IT-ALL! MIND-READER! Arg... The Major shakes his head. Carefully, he takes the Alchemist in his arms and lifts him up (God and Ishabala... He's so LIGHT...!), carrying him quickly to the bathroom. Once there, he shuts the door and—trying to ignore the implications—undresses the shivering man.

Kimbley whines at being disrobed. He weakly fights Miles, knowing that it is bad to be naked under any circumstance (hey, he DID survive prison; he just didn't fair too well during the first few years—he got the hang of it though). The Major hushes him gently, brushing the Alchemist's hair out of his face. After a moment's thought, he removes the hair band and runs his fingers through the older man's hair, lightly massaging his scalp and hoping that he is one of those people who relax from the simple gesture. He does not notice that the hair tie glows white and disappears.

Turns out Kimbley likes to be pet. To Miles' relief, the bomber stops fighting him and lays compliant in his arms. After checking the water temperature with Kimbley's hand (he'd know whether he can stand the temperature better than Miles would), the Major lifts the ex-convict up and gently deposits him into the heated water.

As Kimbley's body relaxes and turns a healthy pink with the aid of the water, Miles thanks Major General Armstrong feverishly for ensuring that Briggs had some of the country's best water heaters. He relaxes too, leaning against the tub and watching Kimbley with worried red eyes. The man seems to be breathing easier now, the heat opening his nostrils and clearing his air passages. Good. Hopefully he'll feel better. Still, there is still his fever to worry about. Miles decides to deal with that later.

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Miles takes a hand towel (left by Armstrong) and lathers it up with soap. He gently glides it over the back of Kimbley's neck, lifting his hair and rubbing gently to help sooth him farther. Miles watches as the Alchemist groans softly in happiness and leans into the Major's hand. Satisfied with Kimbley's response, Miles moves the towel over the man's shoulder and continues to clean him. He does not stare at the protruding and delicate collar bone like he had days ago. He does not enjoy the shiver laced moan from running the towel over a detailed spine. He definitely does not linger a bit too long when cleaning Kimbley's ass.

To his credit: he did not touch between the cheeks or the flesh tucked between Kimbley's thighs.

It was actually more difficult to do the man's legs than anything else. Miles had to struggle with rubbing the limb and not letting Kimbley drown, all while not getting **too **wet. It was a lot harder than it sounds. In the end, Kimbley made sure he didn't drown himself by latching onto Miles. While it was a pain to reach the man's toes with his arms around the Major's neck, Miles found that it was a nice position and made pulling Kimbley out of the tub easier.

After grabbing a large, fluffy towel, Miles dries the man with gentle pats and then wraps the cloth around his person (the more skin covered the less embarrassing for them all). He pulls out the plug from the tub before walking back into the room. The bed has been stripped, Alphonse probably washing them now, and the closet door open. Winry is sitting uncomfortably on the firm mattress. She looks up and flushes slightly.

"M-Major Miles?" she asks timidly.

"Yes?"

"He has no spare clothes."

It is then that Miles notices the closet is **empty**. He stares at it for a moment. Then his gaze drops to the pile of dirty clothes at the bottom of the tiny room. Kimbley... only had two suits to wear? 'He cleans one suit while wearing the other...' And now he is too tired to clean any of his soiled clothes. DAMN. 'Well... he can't walk around naked...' He cannot really walk at all...

Sighing, Miles makes sure the towel is secure before wrapping his fur-lined jacket around the older man for extra protection and coverage. He then lifts Kimbley up and strides out of the disturbingly bare room. He does not notice the black cat following him. Entering his room, he sets Kimbley on the black dressed bed before rummaging through his closet to find something warm for the Alchemist to wear.

While Miles is busy, the cat hops onto the bed and studies Kimbley with anxious purple eyes. A soft paw nudges the pale man's face as Miles triumphantly holds up a pair of thick, black pajamas. When the man turns to the bed, he jumps at the sight of the curious animal from before. He stares at it before sighing.

"Did you follow me?" he asks the creature. Purple eyes flicker to him before returning to the cat's owner (at least, Miles thinks the cat belongs to Kimbley; why ELSE would it follow the man?). "Right..." Miles shakes his head and wonders why he's talking to an animal. Shrugging, he lays the pjs on the bed before taking Kimbley into his arms (earning a warning hiss from the cat) and removing the jacket from the man's body. He slips pale arms into the pajama top and then buttons it up. Not sure if any of his boxers would fit the man, Miles simply slips Kimbley's legs into the black bottoms before removing the towel.

It is at this point that Olivier knocks once on his door before walking in without permission. She carries a worried Winry in with her and a bottle of medicine. She quickly twists the cap off and pulls out a spoon, pouring the odd colored liquid out and then holding it up to Kimbley's mouth.

The cat hisses violently.

Winry, ignoring how dangerous it might be (or perhaps too worried about her friend to care), picks the animal up and begins to pet it soothingly. Olivier forces the medicine down the Alchemist's throat and Miles wonders, idly, if she takes some sort of sick pleasure in watching the older man sputter and gag at the foul taste. When the spoon is out of Kimbley's mouth, Olivier turns and, after twisting the cap back on, strides out the room. She nods to Full Metal, who stands by the door, on her way out. Miles simply sighs and nods at the woman's back.

He is still under orders to watch Kimbley.

He realizes she knows he does not mind.

He really wishes the cat would stop glaring.


	8. Chapter 8

_Notes: This chapter is for _EnvyXKimbley4ever _who pushed for an update in a wonderfully encouraging way._

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miles sighs tiredly to himself. He sits wearily on the edge of his bed, red eyes watching the flushed face of Zolf Kimbley. The Alchemist pants, air passages constricted and mucus infested. Pale hands grip the dark sheets while a red nose nuzzles the soft, warm body of Kimbley's black cat. 'Cat' (Miles does not know its name and he does not want to bother coming up with one; he sucks at that. Plus, he is NOT checking the gender of someone else's pet), the Major found out, likes to leave and come back through the window (he's going to have to ask Kimbley just HOW the cat does that-surely the old fable of 'always lands on their feet' was not THAT accurate!). Each time it returns, it is as warm and dry as before.

Kimbley refuses to be touched by anyone but 'Cat'. He kicks and flails (rather humorously too, if Miles is in the mood-he often is not) and **whines** when Miles bothers him for baths or food. The Alchemist loves to take baths though; Miles thinks it is because he went so long without them. The Alchemist clings happily to the younger man, nudging and sometimes **biting** when Miles stops rubbing his scalp or shoulders or back. The Major is steadily acquainting himself with all of Kimbley's "sweet spots"-never to be used like that night a week ago, though. Miles often ends up holding Kimbley in his lap, feverish back to blue clad chest, when trying to feed him. It leads to very... odd showers and cursing at Olivier (the water heaters are so good, Miles found out that it is impossible to take a cold shower).

Miles shifts on the bed; he is not sure he can keep this up.

It has been four days since they found the mad bomber bedridden and he has made little improvement; in fact, Miles is certain Kimbley is getting worse. He is delirious every morning, calling Miles 'Scar' and picking fights with him; he even clipped Miles in the jaw yesterday, leaving a large bruise and causing it to swell. By noon, Kimbley is a scowling mess, ripping off covers and throwing things with his limited strength. He complains of too much heat even though the room is cold enough to force Miles into everything but his furred jacket. When evening rolls around, he whines about food, saying that the soup is too hot and that he wants a bath because he's sweaty. Miles often ends up striking a deal with him then: I'll wash you after you eat, and if you eat all of it I'll give you a massage, too.

It is now night and the strangest part of the day. Kimbley blinks tiredly and smiles when he notices the freshly showered Major. A pale hand reaches out and Miles lets himself be pulled under the covers. Kimbley likes to cuddle in his sleep. Miles is not sure if it is just when he is sick or if it is when he is healthy too, but after the first two nights, he figured out why Kimbley pulls him into bed: 'Cat' is simply not enough. When night falls, Kimbley becomes needy and desires comfort, warmth, and hugs. He wants to be held and soothed and coddled until he falls asleep.

Miles suspects that Kimbley does not care if the Major leaves after that. Probably, Kimbley expects it. That might be why, every morning, the Alchemist freaks out and yells. He does not expect Miles to still be there, holding him and warming him. Miles is still not sure why Kimbley always thinks he's SCAR though-maybe it is just the shared blood? Whatever the reason, Miles decides that he will just have to get up and out of bed before Kimbley kicks him out. Sadly, this does not work out. Miles had been more tired than he thought he would be and slept until noon. It is only when Kimbley starts to yell and gasp that his wakes.

Miles grunts as a flailing arm hits his chest. Kimbley must be getting better; that hit knocked the wind out of the Major. Feverish eyes glare at him, gold meeting red with the latter cowering. Kimbley hisses a curse and claws at his caretaker's chest, trying to hurt him and get him away. Miles quickly grabs the Alchemist's wrist and holds them down as he regains his breath. Kimbley scowls and attempts to bite the larger man. Miles groans as he almost pulls it off.

"Kimbley..." Miles ventures. This is the first time he has tried conversing with the older man. He hopes that it will end better than when he yells back.

Strangely, the Alchemist pauses. His gold eyes stare curiously for a moment before he is trying to break free again. Miles immediately applies more pressure to the wrists in his hands and tries his new tactic again.

"Kimbley." He watches the gold eyes snap to him, the same confusion from before present in their depths. Miles grins: this might be the way to avoid being Scar in Kimbley's delusionary state! "Kimbley," he calls again, not wanting to lose the Alchemist's attention. "Good morning." Kimbley blinks owlishly.

"M...orn?" His voice is raspy and unused, infused with confusion and disjointedness. Miles simply smiles back and relaxes his hold. Kimbley does not move.

"You hungry?" Despite the fact that he did not use Kimbley's name, the question itself seemed un-Scar enough to not get the older man confused.

"N-no." Kimbley glances around. This is the earliest point of day he has ever shown awareness after he got ill. Miles notes the improvement and reminds himself to use Kimbley's name more often; it seems to be a good trigger-or anchor.

"Ok. Do you want to get up, Kimbley?"

"No."

"Ok. Just rest here, Kimbley." Miles unconsciously smoothes back the Alchemist's hair and the ill man smiles at the gesture. "Kimbley, I need to go eat. I'll bring breakfast up and have it here so I'll only be two minutes." Miles studies the man's expression to make sure he understands and is okay with this. "You can have anything you want from my plate, ok?" Kimbley nods and, after petting him one last time, Miles leaves the room and locks it.

* * *

"Hey." A half-gloved hand gently brushes away a few sweaty strands of black hair. Gold eyes peer up at the Homunculus, hot and dazed. Envy frowns as he questions the health of his Human. How many days has it been now? 5? And this is only the worst of the illness. Had Kimbley not been ill for nearly two weeks? Why is this happening? Kimbley is as adaptable as his Homunculus (and since Envy shape shifts, that says a LOT)! Why is he under the weather if he has already survived these temperatures for 2 years?

"Ebi..." Envy blinks and then frowns. Kimbley is using the wrong nickname... "Ebi..." Kimbley shifts in bed, tattooed hand reaching out for the other. Envy quickly grabs it. "The Ishbalan..." Envy glances at the door and wonders when Miles will be back. "Don't let him kill me." Envy watches with wide and uncertain eyes as Kimbley clutches the Homunculus' hand. "Don't make me leave you!"

Envy swallows, a human action used when nervous or emotional-and he is neither, damn it, for he is NOT human! He gently pats Kimbley's hand, which holds his like a vice, and whispers, "Like I would let you leave me all alone." And he won't, because, like a child, Envy hoards whatever he can: things, memories, stones; even the things he hates (Father, Pride, Greed, the Elric's) are not allowed to leave him because they are all he has-and if he must live via hatred, then he will because that is all he is allowed.

* * *

"How is he?" Olivier asks as Miles places a lid over his bowl of chicken soup. The man sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He notes that he needs a shower.

"There has been improvement," Miles replies. "Not in his health but in his awareness."

"What do you mean?" Olivier ladles her own soup, French onion, into a bowl. Hers is ceramic, unlike Miles' who's is Styrofoam, and thus does not cap it.

"Remember I told you he calls me Scar every morning?"

"Yes." Olivier blinks, "Did he stop?"

"He did after I called him by his name."

Olivier nods slowly. "What did he do then?"

"He relaxed and answered some basic questions."

"Basic?"

"I said 'Good morning' and asked if he was hungry and if it was ok for me to get food."

Olivier nods, "And he said?"

" 'Morn', 'no' and 'no'."

"Then why are you here?" Olivier deadpans.

"O... well the last one was worded differently so..."

The Major General sighs and holds up her hand, "I get it."

Miles sighs too and silently wonders why everyone likes to mess with him.

"Have you gotten sick yet?" the woman asks as they make their way over to her usual table.

Miles shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. He just doesn't get better."

"Hm..." Olivier sets her tray down and studies Miles for a moment. The Major wonders if he will actually see the mind-reading in action. "Perhaps some fresh air will help him?"

"It's freezing out there." It is now Miles who deadpans, "Knowing him, he'll go out there and STILL complain that it's too hot."

Olivier, strangely, chuckles at that. It looks as though Kimbley can drag a reaction from anyone, even Briggs' Ice Queen.

* * *

**Review Please ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes: This chapter is mostly for plot development._

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"Quotes from the past."*_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Miles returns, he finds that 'Cat' has too. The little fur ball watches Miles from its position on Kimbley's neck. Why the cat drapes its body over the man's throat is beyond Miles, but when the older man does not complain, Miles decides he should not too. Besides, it is amusing to see and even more so when he plays with the cat and it stubburnly refuses to leave its master until it is good and ready to.

Miles turns his attention to aforementioned master. Kimbley is not looking much better. In fact, his eyes are red and puffy, as though he had been crying. Miles frowns and crouches down beside the bed. He studies the older man with concerned red eyes, ignoring the apprehensive cat watching him. Gently, Miles brushes back Kimbley's sweaty hair and feels the man's forehead. He's still warm.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Miles, desperate, turns to the cat for answers. 'Cat' only looks at him silently. Miles sighs deeply and wonders if Kimbley needs to be moved. Briggs is obviously too harsh on his body...

_*"Always remember the law of Briggs: Only the fit survive."*_

Miles frowns as Major General Armstrong's words permeate his mind. Is he being too caring? If Kimbley cannot survive on his own, then surely the Major should obey Briggs and leave the older man alone. 'But I don't WANT to do that...' No: Miles wants to hold Kimbley, in ways he proved he does not like. 'Then again, he **was** hard too...' Miles shakes his head; It matters not because even if Miles DOES want Kimbley (wants him so badly he is cursing Armstrong's water heaters AND the woman herself), he wants him willing and loving, not... forced.

"Still... Briggs' law is to leave the weak to die..." Miles mutters to himself.

The cat hisses at him, hackles rising and fur bristling.

Miles stares at it before smiling, "It IS the law here..." He turns away and frowns, toubled. He misses the flash of shock in the cat's purple eyes. "But... I don't want to follow that law..." He looks at Kimbley and sighs deeply, "Not if it means..." Loosing Kimbley? He does not HAVE Kimbley; in any shape or form. How can he loose him?

'Cat' meows and seems to relax. Miles marvels at the creature; it somehow understands when Kimbley is in danger and when he is not. Amasing. Aweing. And cute...

Miles chuckles and eats his food, hoping Kimbley will wake for the soup.

* * *

**Review Please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
I am no longer into FMA so I am struggling a bit for insperation but** I DO LOVE THIS FIC!  
**As such, I will try to keep it going. If anyone has ideas please don't hesitate to review with suggestions and help me out. **  
**Thank you.

**Title: **_Warmth of Lies_  
**Author: **Nostalgic5947  
**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated: T **(for Kimbley and Envy's language, and YAOI)  
**Disclaimer: **Do you see Envy snogging Ed at the end of the series? Of course not. Is Kimbley riding Miles like a cowboy? No. I rest my case.  
**Summary:** PREQUEL to Warmth of Snow. Semi-AU after Kimbley enters Briggs! Miles is loosing his wife. Confused, he turns to an unlikely aid and takes advantage of it. Is he being honest with himself or lying? MilesKimbley, Envy+Kimbley (friendship), hints to one-sided EdEnvy

* * *

_Key:_

'Miles' thoughts.'  
_'Kimbley's thoughts.'  
_"Speech."  
**emphasis.  
**EMPHASIS.  
_*"__Quotes from the past.__"*_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Edward Elric scowls as he follows his childhood friend. The young woman strides forward, ignoring the grumbling teen behind her. Alphonse worriedly follows, metal clanging as he walks. Winry ignores him too.

Light blue eyes stare ahead with determination and strength; she will NOT be stopped.

In her arms, Winry carries Zolf Kimbley's two suits, freshly washed and dried by the fire; to Winry's satisfaction, the clothes are still warm. She also carries the man's shoes; they, too, are freshly cleaned. His scarf and gloves are in the pile as well, washed and dried like everything else. Her determined stride stops outside of Major Miles' bedroom door. She takes a deep breath.

_Knock knock._

She stands patiently, Edward impatient behind her and Alphonse worrying beside him. Footsteps and mutters are heard before Miles opens the door and blinks at them from behind his goggles—not that they can see it. Winry smiles.

"Morning Major Miles!" she says cheerfully. She quickly pushes past the man and hopes he does not get mad at her. He seems more amused than anything, though. She sets her clean cargo down on the desk and turns to look at Kimbley who lays in the bed across the room. He does not look much better. She sighs mournfully, "Is he eating?" Her doe eyes turn to Miles.

He shakes his head, "Not much. I was hoping he'd eat some soup this morning but..." He gestures to the sleeping figure. Winry nods.

"We should try giving him other things: fruits, warm bread... crackers?" Winry pauses again as she thinks of something, "Sweets?" She looks at Kimbley curiously, "Do you like sweets, Kimbley-san?" She seems to deflate when she receives no response.

From the doorway, Edward scuffs. Alphonse lays a hand on his shoulder and tries to keep him from saying anything that will upset Winry, or even Miles. His brother ignores him. "He deserves this, you know." Edward glares at the figure in the bed. "He brought you here, Winry, and you know damn well why. He's not a damn "gentleman"! He's not nice or kind or whatever! He's NOT!"

Winry, for a moment, is silent. She stares at Kimbley and watches him try to breath. The mucus must be going down his throat, she thinks. She always hated that as a child. Kimbley hates it too; she can tell from his expression. How, then, is Kimbley any different from her? She is convinced that he is not.

The blonde girl's hands clench into fists and, before Edward can blink, one of them brandishes a steel wrench that hits him right between the eyes. As Alphonse frets over his older brother, Miles watches Winry watch Kimbley. There is compassion in her eyes, and a deep understanding that Miles suspects would confuse even the recipient, not just him and the Elric's. Then, Winry's eyes harden and she glares at Edward. Miles steps back, quickly cross-referencing Winry with Olivier. They have that same ominous feel...

"He's more of a gentleman than you are, Ed. And he's nicer to me than you, too." Winry, dignified and self-assured, nods once to Miles, pets Kimbley's sweaty hair one last time, and walks out of the room. Alphonse gives a brisk bow before quickly dragging Edward after her. Miles sighs tiredly and closes the door after them.

When he turns back to Kimbley, Miles finally notices that 'Cat' is gone.

* * *

Envy takes a deep breath as he steps into the light. Cords and tubes line the floor of the large basement. The air is thick and dry, heavy with annoyance and disappointment. Envy swallows thickly; he is in trouble and he knows it.

He wishes he could run.

"Envy, my son..." booms a voice. Envy traces it to the high-backed chair in the center of the room. There sits a tall, thin man with long blonde hair and a matching beard. Piercing gold eyes glare down at Envy, making him shiver and quake. Yes: Father is mad.

Envy wishes he could leave.

"Come." Father waves a heavy hand and, reluctantly, Envy obeys. There is nothing else he can do. If he disobeys, Father will get angrier. If he puts this meeting off, Father will be angrier still. If he runs... Envy gulps. He tried that once, when he was young and stupid. He will NOT do it again.

Envy wishes he was not so well trained.

"Report." Father's cold voice washes over his envious child and all Envy can do is obey.

"Kimbley is still sick. He has not found Scar. Oscar Miles, the Major in Briggs, is watching over him." He is reiterating failure on Kimbley's part but since Envy knows what Father wishes to know... he has to say it.

He wishes he could protect Kimbley.

"I see..." Father is strangely silent as he contemplates this. Envy shakes as he dreads the next words out of the man/thing's mouth. He knows it will be an order.

Envy wishes he could say no.

"Alert Kimbley. Tell him... I want a bloodbath in Briggs. Now."

Envy wishes he did not care.

"But he is stil—"

"NOW!" Envy ducks his head again. There is no point in arguing.

He wishes there was.

But that is all he can do, for he will never be more than Envy.

* * *

**Posted: **July 11


End file.
